Macavity (Lied)
Macavity '''ist ein Lied, dass von Demeter und Bombalorina gesungen wird. Text '''fett = Demeter kursiv = Bombalurina normal = alle Englisch Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the Hidden Paw For he's a master criminal who can defy the law. He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair For when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity. His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare And when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there! You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air, But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there! Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin. You'd know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in. His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed. His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed. He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square, But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there! He's outwardly respectable, ' ''I know he cheats at cards. '''And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's. And when the larder's looted '' '''or the jewel case is rifled.'' ''Or when the milk is missing '' '''or another Peke's been stifled, Or the greenhouse glass is broken '' '''and the trellis past repair,' There's the wonder of the thing: '' ''Macavity's not there! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity. He always has an alibi, and one or two to spare. Whatever time the deeed took place, Macavity wasn't there! And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known. I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time. Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of Crime! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity. He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity. You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square, But when a crime's discovered then Macavity . . . Macavity . . . Macavity . . . Macavity . . . When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there! Macavity's not there! Deutsch Macavity, der Kater Ist ein krimineller Fall Man nennt ihn auch die unsichtbare Pfote, überall Eine Kommission von Scottland Yard Sucht ihn in einem fort Sie eilt an jeden Tatort doch - Macavity ist nicht dort! Macavity, Macavity, ein Übeltäter aus Passion Er bricht das menschliche Gesetz Er bricht mit jeder Tradition Er kann ins nichts verschwinden Das ist sein Lieblingssport Dann schnappt die Falle zu, jedoch Macavity ist nicht dort! Such nach ihm in allen Schränken Such ihn hinterm Bücherbord Doch ich sag dir gleich, es ist umsonst: Macavity ist nicht dort! Macavity, der Kater Steht auf jedem Steckbrief drauf Sein Fell mit roten Streifen Fällt an ihm besonders auf ER ist recht groß gewachsen Und von hagerer Gestallt Sein Bart ist ziemlich ungepflegt Sein Blick ist hart und kalt Sein Kopf bewegt sich hin und her Er lauert auf dem Dach Man meint er döst nur vor sich hin Doch er ist völlig wach! Macavity, Macavity, ein Bösewicht mit Ambition Er ist eine Ausgeburt An Hinterlist und Korruption Da betrügt er eine Lady Dort bestiehlt er einen Lord Zwar wird die Schandtat ruchbar doch: Macavity ist nicht dort! Er spielt den Ehrenmann, jedoch Er mogelt beim Hasard! Und sein Pfotenabdruck fehlt in der Kartei von Scottland Yard! Der Vorrat ist geplündert Und der Schmuckschrank aufgebrochen! Die Milch ist umgestoßen Und vom Huhn gibt's nur noch Knochen! Das Gewächshaus ist zerschlagen Und der Gartenzaun durchbohrt! Rätselhaft daran ist nur: Macavity ist nicht dort! Macavity, Macavity, ein Bösewicht mit Ambition Er ist eine Ausgeburt An Hinterlist und Korruption Da betrügt er eine Lady Dort bestiehlt er einen Lord Zwar wird die Schandtat ruchbar doch: Macavity Macavity Macavity Wird die Schandtat ruchbar doch: Macavity ist nicht dort! Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Cats